


Enigma

by princessamerigo



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Honesty, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo
Summary: When Lucy, Flynn, Rufus and Connor have to return to 1942 to save one of the most brilliant mind of the century they have to admit some truths finally.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Rufus Carlin & Connor Mason, Rufus Carlin/Jiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stalltherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalltherain/gifts).



> This is my entry for the GarcySecretSanta 2020. Dear @stalltherain this is for you. :) I hope you will like it and you don't mind I will post it chapter by chapter. :) I promise next chapters won't take long. 
> 
> Your prompts made me venture to write my first ever actual time travel fic. 
> 
> Set after Chinatown. Rufus IS saved but the finale didn't happen. 
> 
> Dear @Kitcat300 thank you for beta and constant support.

„But Jiya, I was just...” a loud bang “joking,” Rufus said miserably to the closed door.

Connor Mason shook his head but stepped back into the kitchen; he didn’t want Rufus to know he witnessed this awkward scene. If he knew his young and brilliant but sometimes hot-headed friend, he would appear here soon enough.

And indeed, not a minute later, Rufus walked into the bunker kitchen with a clearly confused but also annoyed expression. By that time Connor sat by the kitchen table again, a cup of steaming hot tea in front of him.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked, almost casually. He knew very well that this kind of fights often happened between Rufus and Jiya in the last few days, but he did not want to make his young protégée embarrassed by mentioning it.

Rufus flopped himself down on a chair then threw his hand into the air. “I honestly don’t know anymore. I just mentioned that I love Princess Leia in her golden bikini, and the next second she called me a sexist idiot and threw me out from our room. She is so oversensitive and jumpy and sulky nowadays. Not long ago she loved that golden bikini as well“, Rufus added helplessly.

Connor looked at him for a long moment, disbelievingly. Then exhaled sharply and after a while, he took a sip of tea. It was clear there was a lot on his mind, but he decided to remain silent. Although they were friends, he didn’t really want to get involved in Rufus’s private life, especially not in this case.

But of course, Rufus could not leave it like that.

“What now?” snapped the young lifeboat pilot. “I don’t want to fight all the time, but I have no idea what to do."

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Connor suddenly asked. Rufus looked at him in return as if he had grown two heads.

“Why do you British think that a good cup of tea is a solution for everything?” he asked mockingly. “No, thanks.”

Connor didn’t even flinch but smiled. “Tea in itself maybe doesn’t but the good old brandy I poured into it might.” With that, he stood up and made a cup for Rufus as well. Then took out a bottle of the cupboard. When he thought he added a sufficient dose of alcohol to it, he placed the cup in front of Rufus.

“Drink it and then tell me, you honestly have no idea why Jiya lost it?”

Rufus put the cup to his mouth, took a sip, grimaced when it burnt his tongue, then put it down again.

“This is hot as hell, but it is kind of cool. And no, I have no idea.”

Connor sat back to the table again, this time next to Rufus.

“You might be a time machine pilot and genius, no wonder I took you under my wings years ago, but you are also an idiot.”

“Thanks,” grumbled Rufus.

Connor sighed again.

“Tell me, you mega Star Wars fan when is Leia in that golden bikini?” he spoke to Rufus as if he would be a child.

“Well, she is Jabba’s prisoner on Tatooine, and she….” started Rufus enthusiastically.

Connor had no patience to let him go on fanboying.

“And you seriously have no idea what Jiya’s problem could be? Not after Chinatown?”

Rufus suddenly found the surface of the table very interesting. He starred at it as if his life would depend on it. Here they were again; this whole Jiya in Chinatown thing… It was such a mess… They never really talked about the things that happened there. It was strange. And uncomfortable. And painful. And he didn’t even remember that he had died because when he was later saved those memories of his were erased. All he remembered that Jessica kidnapped Jiya and they travelled to 1880’.

“Yeah, I think I start to see why she might be upset…”

“Don’t forget for you only days passed. For her years.” Connor drained his tea and got up to refill it. “What did she tell you about that time?”  
Rufus wanted to be anywhere but there in the kitchen. He scratched his head. “Not much. She seemed to be avoiding it. And I didn’t dare to ask….” Those few hints Jiya did tell about those years seemed to be too terrible even to think of it.

“And now she maybe thinks you don’t care. After Chinatown, no wonder she is different. And did you try to get to know this new Jiya? “  
“I…” started Rufus. But in the next moment, the alarm rang. And although it was terrible thought for a second Rufus was grateful for it. Rittenhouse jumped to make havoc again. Compared to his private life, time travel seemed to be clear and simple.

He jumped up and run to the computer. Flynn and Lucy abandoned a chess party and were already there, waiting for the system to show where or more importantly when they have to travel this time.

Jiya didn’t emerge from her room which was probably better so. Denise spent this evening with her family, but somebody was still missing.

“Is Wyatt still dying? “, asked Garcia Flynn dryly.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

“He is ill, Flynn. He is not faking it. I think we can count him out. “

For the peace’s sake, she didn’t add that ever since Wyatt had flu symptoms, he was indeed dramatically suffering as all men would do. “And Jiya?”

“Let’s say we can count her out too,” replied Rufus avoiding looking at Lucy or anybody.

The historian was right by asking something more, but as she looked at Connor, who just joined them, and his facial expressions sent a clear message, so she remained silent.

“We have a date” announced Rufus. “Washington November 12, 1942”

There was a heavy silence. Lucy seemed to be searching in her brain after possibilities.

„So World War II... Different battles were raging, but what would it do with Washington? It seems to be too complicated to change war events from there. It must be something else. On the 3rd of November, there was a midterm election, but it’s later than that... The Juneau was sunk at the Naval Battle of Guadalcanal on the 13th... In that period the American laws were changed over and over again so younger and younger men could be enlisted, but...” She was clearly lost, and when she looked at Flynn, he wasn’t a great help either.

„Turing...?” Connor whispered and rushed to the computer to check something. Rufus watched his typing intently then started to nod slowly. Lucy and Flynn looked at each other completely lost. And Lucy would have been lost in his eyes as well, but suddenly the silence was broken.

“Yes, that’s it!” Connor said triumphantly. “I remembered it correctly.” He read aloud: “On 12 November 1942, the mathematician Alan Turing arrived in New York, bound for Washington DC… He arrived there to disclose information with the Americans, but in reality, he had orders to share as little as possible…”

“The codebreaker?” Flynn asked. “But why would Rittenhouse want him dead in ‘42? The German Enigma code is already broken even if they keep it secret at that time. “

This time Connor Mason was faster than Lucy Preston.

“Maybe that would have been too risky for Rittenhouse if they kill him before breaking the Enigma. A different war outcome could even ruin Rittenhouse. But Turing visited the US only twice. He was a university student here in the ‘30s at Princeton, and then he spent months here in 42. If they kill him in 42, it still can have a devastating effect on computer science or the lack of it.”

“Or maybe they don’t even want him dead.” Lucy bit her lip like always when she started to put the pieces together. “He could be blackmailed to reveal everything to the Americans instead of that as little as possible.”

“Maybe…” said Flynn who already was on his way to start with preparations, like notifying Agent Christopher. “But it’s more probable Rittenhouse simply wants to get rid of him. And it’s easier to kill him when he arrives in Washington than later when he is dealing with the Secret Service.”

Then he stopped abruptly and looked back at Connor.

“I hope you had no important plans for tonight. If we have to protect Turing and/or send him back to England as soon as possible, we need more people who are actually brainy enough to understand him. You will be the third passenger.”


End file.
